This disclosure relates to a surgical device. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to a bone marrow aspiration needle assembly for collecting a bone marrow sample for analysis.
Bone marrow is the soft tissue located inside bones that helps form blood cells. Bone marrow is typically located in the hollow parts of most bones. Bone marrow examination is useful for diagnosing a variety of diseases and conditions. A sample of the bone marrow must be first extracted from the bone marrow space before it can be examined.
In one known bone marrow aspiration or biopsy procedure, a needle assembly is inserted into a bone, such as into the posterior iliac crest of the pelvic bone. After the needle assembly penetrates the bone, a trocar or stylet is removed from the needle assembly. Fluid from the bone marrow cavity can then be aspirated through the needle assembly to collect a bone marrow sample, which can then be appropriately analysed. The process of removing the bone marrow sample from bone is often a relatively painful procedure.